La Oscuridad de Mi Noche: Memorias de Lucius Malfoy
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: La vida tiene momentos en los que gira, sube y llega a un punto de no retorno, así fueron las cosas para Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido un mortifago desalmado, él, tambien fue un hombre, un niño, un adolecente con ilusiones. Acompaña a Draco Malfoy en la travesía de resolver el enigma de la vida de su padre, a travez de sus memorias. MA
1. Prologo

**A/N: Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi imaginacion un tanto alocada, sinceramente espero encuentren esta historia entretenida, por bastante tiempo he pensado que el personaje de Lucius Malfoy no fue explotado, y es que sinceramente es muy dificil con todo lo que pasa en los libros, por ende, me elegí darme un clavado en tratar de resolver el acertio de esa personalidad tan atrayente que tiene Lucius para mi.**

**Ahora algunas advertencias, si no desean leer historias con capitulos largos y detallados, ésta no es una de ellas, disfruto bastante siendo descriptiva y meticulosa, asi que pues ésta eso, y claro las escenas con contenido sexual, que pueden o no dañar sensibilidades, asi que lo dejo a la madurez de los lectores. En este fiction existe el tema delicado del insesto así que por favor, si no gustas de temas sensibles, por favor evita seguir adelante. **

Prologo

_31 de Diciembre del 2013 Wiltshire Inglaterra _

_Muchos dicen que el amor es un sentimiento infinito que te liga por siempre a una persona, de manera tal, que te invade una felicidad extrema…. Quizás si llegue a conocer ese sentimiento, pero no con Cissy, ella fue mi mejor amiga, siempre lo será, pero si ahora de viejo me permito hablar del tema, es… bueno, porque a nosotros los viejos se nos permite hablar de todo y se nos perdona también, y ahora que mi vida llega a su senda final, los recuerdos de ella me embargan, y se que no vale la pena vivir del pasado, pero a placer, claro que se puede vivir de un pasado lleno de sonrisas, alejados en su país, el país de sus maravillas…. No me arrepiento de haber escrito estas palabras para ti, puedes jurar que bendigo a la estrella que dio tu nombre, tan brillante como tu, mi delicado y hermoso cisne, siempre eterno, siempre elegante. _

_Con su belleza etérea ilumino toda mi vida, y se que pronto, por fin, después de tanto tiempo me podré encontrar contigo… y no es por eso que haya dejado de culparme un solo día por tu muerte, pero si en nuestro encuentro sigues teniendo tan solo la mitad del amor que nos teníamos, juro por mi alma que no me importara ir al séptimo infierno si ahí te puedo encontrar. _

_En este momento observo tu fotografía sabes, esa que nos tomamos aquel fatídico día, antes de que todo mal sucediera, antes de perder tu luz… Y me adentro a pensar en el hubiera…si hubiera hecho, si hubiera dicho, si hubiera sido mas valiente, pero lo siento cariño, eso jamás estuvo en mi naturaleza, estaba mas allá de mi control, mi sentido de supervivencia me ganó, y créeme, he vivido el resto de mis días con esa culpa carcomiéndome por dentro, siendo el heredero de una vulgar falacia ya antes ensayada… pero nunca mas, nunca mas…_

_El cáncer que ahora llevo dentro—sin duda alguna como castigo a todas mis bajezas—rompe mi cuerpo y poco a poco siento como mi conciencia se desvanece, y se que mis ultimas palabras serán tu nombre… irónico, puesto que mi primera palabra fue tu nombre también, el dolor es bastante intenso… siento que comienzo poco a poco a desvariar… tal vez hoy sea el día en que me reúna contigo, una vez, tan solo pido ver tus ojos grises una vez más…_

_Sabes durante toda mi vida he tenido muchas cosas por las cuales arrepentirme, pero no lo haré—Je ne regriete rien—como tu solías decirme, no me puedo arrepentir de nada, porque sería arrepentirme de ti… jamás, eso no…_

_Poco a poco todo va desvaneciéndose… mi historia, tu historia, y el amor que sentí por ti, dejará de existir conmigo, nadie enviará orquídeas a tu tumba, y seguramente nadie irá a llorar a la mía… Al final de mi vida me encuentro en esta selva oscura por haberme alejado del camino correcto, pero a mi manera al fin y al cabo…_

_Estas son probablemente las últimas palabras que escribo en este diario…. _

_Lucius Malfoy" _


	2. Cap1 La Habitación Prohibida

**Capitulo 1 La Habitación prohibida **

Era un día normal en la mansión Malfoy, Narcissa paseaba por los jardines y recogía unas cuantas orquídeas, que a pesar de la nieve lograron florecer en el jardín, ella sabía cuanto le gustaban a Lucius. A pesar de su ya desgastada imagen, seguía manteniendo el porte y la elegancia digna de toda dama de la aristocracia, sin embargo después de la guerra mágica la familia Malfoy había tenido una vida taciturna y reservada.

Quince años habían pasado, quince largos años, pero Narcissa a pesar de todo veía a su familia realizada, Draco ahora era todo un hombre de negocios, y todo era como debía ser, se caso con Astoria Greengrass y juntos habían dado un heredero que continuaría con el apellido Malfoy, Scorpius, un niño que desde temprana edad dio señales del poder mágico que tendría…

Veía a su nieto de 7 años correr feliz por los jardines de la mansión, revolcándose en la nieve y suspiraba—Así tienen que ser las cosas—dijo ella en voz baja, mientras observaba al crío jugar con una serpiente, oh si, Scorpius Malfoy, había nacido con un extraño don y desde pequeño habló el parcel con fluidez…

-Abuela— el pequeño la abstrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime Scorpius—

-Nigel y yo queremos jugar adentro, ¿podemos ir?—

-Sabes que no me gusta que lleves a tus amigos dentro de la casa—si bien era cierto que las serpientes que lo buscaban se mantenían al margen de la familia, al final de cuentas eran animales instintivos y a Narcissa jamás le gusto que las llevara dentro de la casa.

-No Scorpius, ya es tarde y es hora de prepáranos, recuerda que hoy es año nuevo, despídete de tu amigo, vamos adentro a ver si tu padre ha llegado ya—

-Esta bien abuela—el niño volteo con la serpiente que era negra como la noche, en contraste con el blanco de la nieve y le dijo unas palabras a lo cual la serpiente asintió y se retiró a su madriguera…

….

Draco Malfoy, llegó por la chimenea de su casa, después de una reunión que había tenido en Nueva York con unos socios, tenía unos negocios allá y fue a verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar, cuando cruzó el alto umbral de la chimenea vio a su esposa sentada en el elegante sofá de cuero negro leyendo un libro…

-Cariño, has llegado, te extrañé—dijo ella, acto seguido se levanto y le dio un apasionado beso en medio de la sala, al cual él correspondió gustoso, hacia ya tres días que no la veía.

-Lo siento, la reunión duró más tiempo de lo esperado—le dedico una mirada intensa a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, Astoria siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, con una elegancia y porte natural, era alta delgada y bien proporcionada, con su cabello rubio, largo y ondulado peinado en un moño alto… ella vestía de gala para la ocasión un hermoso vestido negro, largo y brillante, le quedaba como una segunda piel, sus labios rojos a juego con un maquillaje sobrio en los ojos, que ayudaban a destacar su color azul intenso.

-Me imaginé, ¿Cómo te fue?, supongo que bien, eres todo un as para los negocios—

-¿Otra vez leyendo literatura Muggle?—la expresión que ella había utilizado la delataba, ella puso cara de apuro y él le beso la frente—no te preocupes cariño, solo no leas tantos melodramas, te meten ideas raras a tu cabeza—

-Si—dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Iré a ver a mi padre—

-Esta en su estudio otra vez cielo, lleva metido ahí todo el día—

-Porque no me sorprende—

Últimamente se la pasaba las horas del día y la noche metido en su estudio, sabrá Merlín haciendo que cosas, cuando no estaba ahí, estaba en su habitación, rara vez compartía con la familia, y de unos meses para acá, no cruzaban palabra alguna.

De vez en cuando se encontraban deambulando por la mansión, o a la hora de la cena, pero en general Lucius jamás participaba en la platica de la familia, a veces hacia dos comentarios en respuestas monosílabas como: "si", "no", "mh", "ah". Solo el pequeño Scorpius le sacaba dos o tres sonrisas de vez en cuando con sus comentarios inteligentes o a veces imprudentes…

Como la vez que descubrió a sus papas "peleando" en la cama desnudos; le dijo a su abuelo a modo de acusación "abuelito, mis papas anoche se pelearon muy feo, mi mama no dejaba de gritar YA, YA" a lo que Lucius soltó una sonora carcajada en el Hall, por lo cual Draco y Astoria se pusieron colorados hasta la medula, él le dijo "ven aquí pequeño bandido, no estaban peleando, estaban jugando a la bestia de las dos cabezas, y cuando tu seas grande tu también vas a querer jugarlo" , el niño lo miraba con extrañeza "¿de verdad me va a gustar jugarlo?" hizo una mueca de asco "porque mi papa se veía todo sudoroso y desganado". Ese día Lucius no paro de reír por lo alto.

Cuando Draco recordó eso, también rió un poco camino al estudio de su papá, el sabía que la entrada estaba prohibida para todos los miembros de la familia, inclusive para el, que si bien era ahora la cabeza del negocio familiar, no implicaba el hecho de ahora ser el Patriarca Malfoy, ese lugar aun era de Lucius.

Con todo respeto Draco toco las puertas del estudio, altas y de Ebano, con las manijas doradas, las manijas eran muy detalladas, eran dos serpientes con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos desplegados; volvió a tocar y seguía sin escuchar respuesta alguna—que raro… ¿Padre?, ¿Padre me escuchas?—tocó la puerta sonoramente—Padre es hora de reunirnos para recibir el año nuevo—Draco no resistió la tentación y giró el picaporte…

Cuando entró observó dos grandes estanterías llenas de libros que alcanzaban el alto techo del estudio, en medio de ambas estanterías había el retrato—hechizado desde luego—de una joven idéntica a su padre, si bien se podían diferenciar en algunos rasgos, era como su gemela, Draco detalló la pintura que tenía ante el, una joven sonriente con el sol sobre la piel y el viento levantando su pelo, era hermosa, tenía las facciones de un ángel, nariz respingada, labios carnosos y una sonrisa afilada, como si esos labios escondieran un beso, su pelo rubio platinado caía al final en unos rulos amplios bien marcados, sus manos finas sostenían su pelo y sus ojos grises tenían una mirada audaz y picara, enmarcados por grandes pestañas, su cuerpo bien delineado con sus figuras bien torneadas, tenía un vestido de seda blanco de tirantes, que el viento empujaba dejando divisar sus formas femeninas.

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, tan es así, que no le importó ver la portentocidad del lugar al que había entrado, y que desde niño quería conocer, las columnas de madera, o la copia exacta del escritorio _resolut _o las molduras bañadas en oro…todo era opacado por la mirada de esa joven y su sonrisa…

-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre no sale de aquí—dijo mirando a la joven, quien lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente al notar su presencia, ella hizo un ademán con su mano para que hiciera silencio-¿está dormido?—ella le sonrió y volvió a la posición e la que se encontraba

-Padre, perdóname por irrumpir de esta manera pero es hora de…—Draco se quedó perplejo, cuando fue detrás del escritorio y vio a Lucius con la mirada fija en la nada e inexpresiva, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, pero no iba llorar, los Malfoy no lloran—Padre—dijo con la voz hecha un hilo—Papá respóndeme—una vez más sin respuesta, Draco se hincó frente a el, y con su mano le cerro los ojos, y un cuadernillo de piel café oscuro que su padre tenía en las manos llamo su atención.

Cuando lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, cayó al piso una fotografía, donde se podía apreciar a un joven Lucius Malfoy con esa muchacha abrazándola, el colocado detrás de ella, sus manos pasando por su cintura, ella traía el uniforme de Howarts, y él una especie de uniforme de quiditch, la foto era a blanco y negro, por lo que no se podía apreciar bien, abajo en letras doradas traía una inscripción Deneb y Lucius Malfoy Otoño de 1970

Cuando Draco dejó de leer, regresó a la dura realidad, su padre, había muerto en víspera de año nuevo, chasqueó los dedos y rápidamente apareció un elfo domestico—llamó el amo Lucius—el elfo se sorprendió al ver al hijo de su amo en ese lugar—amo Draco—

-Así es—tomó un respiro profundo—Sísifo, el amo Lucius ha muerto, ayúdame por favor a llevarlo a su habitación, colócalo en su cama, yo daré aviso a las señoras de la casa—

…..

Draco guardó el pequeño cuadernillo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro junto con la fotografía…"Este será un golpe duro para mamá" pensó el joven para sus adentros, pero al final la vida era eso, y la batalla de su padre librada valientemente contra el cáncer tenía un final, y el había perdido…

Cuando llegó al Hall su expresión era inescrutable, imperturbable y sería, sus grandes ojos grises gélidos se posaron en su madre que esperaba sentada a su esposo, dio un gran suspiro, no podía verla a los ojos, ¿cómo darle esta noticia?... pues como debía ser, simplemente la verdad.

-Madre, tienes que ser fuerte—Narcissa no entendía a que se refería su hijo, entonces se percató de la ausencia de su marido—madre—

Ella lo interrumpió—Draco, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?—Esta vez la voz de ella comenzó entrecortarse—No—gimió ella comprendiendo la anterior aseveración de su hijo—No—murmuraba ella mientras su nuera la envolvía en un calido abrazo—Me excusan un momento por favor—la mujer hizo gala de toda su fuerza y orgullo para salir de la sala… y a paso acelerado comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de su marido…

Cuando cruzó la puerta se llevo una mano a los labios y cerro los ojos… apreciando la escena parecía estar dormido envuelto en un placido sueño, incluso, una sonrisa disimulada envolvía sus labios… Descargaría toda su amargura en el lecho de su marido…

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama adoselada, que compartió tantas noches con él—Oh Lucius—le tomo la mano inerte y fría, la llevo hasta sus labios y deposito un beso en la palma inanimada…la misma palma que antes la acariciaba apasionadamente… y ahora ya no respondía a sus labios—Lucius tu me prometiste—se mordió un labio al recordar las palabras de ese hombre…

_Flashback_

_Ella lloraba desesperadamente cuando los aurores se llevaron a su marido a azkaban, ¿cómo lo haría sola?, ¿y si no resistía allí adentro?, ¿Qué pasaría con ella, con su hijo?... y mientras ella lo veía detrás de las rejas él le sonreía cándidamente…_

_-Escucho los engranes de tu mente hasta acá Cissy—le dijo con sorna y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, después de todo él la conocía bien—no te preocupes Narcissa, esta no es mi muerte, el día en que yo muera tu estarás a mi lado y partiremos de este mundo juntos—ella sonrió amargamente y se acerco a las rejas de la celda._

_Él tomo su rostro con la mano buena que tenía y le beso la frente y después los labios—Ahora vete de aquí, este no es lugar para la matriarca de los Malfoy—ella obedeció con un dejo de amargura, no podía ni quería dejarlo ahí…._

_Fin de Flashback _

-Maldito cobarde—grito ella con desesperación—debiste esperarme, lo prometiste—su voz era un hilo apagada por el encantamiento que había puesto en la habitación… nadie la escucharía llorar, ese momento era solo de ella—tu me prometiste que moriríamos juntos—dijo ella derramando unas lagrimas en la mano que aun sostenía, aspiraba el aroma a tabaco contenido en sus dedos…

Ella se recostó sobre el pecho en el que antes latía el corazo de un hombre incomprendido por todos, incluso por ella misma.

Cuando se casó con el, sabía perfectamente bien que no la amaba, ella sabía que solo había un cariño fraternal y nada más, también sabía que no la amaría nunca, el se lo había dejado claro, sabía que antes de ella había una mujer… y no era cualquier mujer… ella no podía competir contra _"Esa"_, que era el adjetivo que utilizaba Narcissa, por mas que odiara ese nombre, que con los años se perdió en sus recuerdos, sabía perfectamente que esa sombra la perseguiría hasta el final…

-Bien, estarás conforme—dijo ella con voz de rabia—ya estas con esa, ya están los dos juntos… Y dime Lucius, ¿Quién me esperará a mi?, ¿Quién me recibirá con los brazos abiertos el día que yo parta de este mundo? , ¿Quién si no eres tu?... Oh Lucius me hubiera gustado escucharte tan solo una vez decir mi nombre como decías el de _"esa"_ entre sueños—sus lagrimas corrían abiertamente mientras colocaba los brazos del hombre en su espalda simulando un abrazo…

-Dime amor, ¿Quién, si no tu era el dueño de mi alma?... Pero yo solo fui dueña de una parte de tu corazón, una ínfima parte de ti, y con eso me conforme… descansa en paz mi amor, mi dios, mi delirio, mi locura… descansa y por favor… guarda un lugarcito para mi a tu lado—


	3. Cap2 El Funeral

**Capitulo 2 El Funeral **

Draco se encargó de todos los preparativos y juegos funerarios de su padre, dado el hecho que Narcissa Malfoy parecía haber perdido su cabeza y lo único que lograba articular era el nombre del difunto.

Astoria por otro lado se dedico a recibir en la ceremonia de cuerpo presente a los invitados, que eran pocos, todo el linaje de los Black, había sido eliminado, y los amigos eran pocos, sin embargo los que tenían que estar presentes en la ceremonia, siempre fieles y al pie del cañón, estaban.

Pansy y Theo llegaron tomados de la mano y vestidos de negro, quienes decidieron montar la primera guardia junto al sarcófago de Lucius Malfoy; que si hacemos mención los mismos faraones egipcios se hubiesen muerto de la envidia, era algo digno de ser admirado, una escultura inerte de él reposaba en la tapa, entre las manos de la escultura de piedra resaltaba su bastón, y en su rostro una placidez marcada por unas facciones duras y masculinas, su varita estaba dentro con él, a las cuatro esquinas de la piedra habían unas serpientes arremolinándose y de vez en cando cambiaban de posición... Era un réquiem para Lucius, una despedida digna de cualquier Malfoy.

Después aparecieron Daphne y Blaise, quienes dieron un calido abrazo a su familia y optaron por realizar la guardia junto con Pansy y Theo; tiempo después entraron por la puerta de la mansión Gregory Goyle y su esposa, la señora de Goyle fue directo hacia Narcissa Malfoy y le ofreció algo de consuelo, por su lado Gregory le dio un abrazo a Draco y le dirigió unas palabras a sus oídos y Draco asentía de manera lenta, dio una ligera sonrisa y junto con Astoria se dirigieron a recibir a unos invitados inesperados.

Por la puerta principal entraron Minerva McGonagall y Kingsley el actual ministro de magia. La profesora y actual directora de Howarts le dirigió una mirada apreciativa al joven Scorpius quien llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo guardia a su abuelo.

-Será un mago poderoso, su nivel de magia es inusual para un niño de su edad—

Draco miró rápidamente al pequeño terco que no dejaba ni a sol ni asombra a su abuelo, el héroe de sus cuentos—Lo se, es un Malfoy—

-Sin duda alguna—sonrió McGonagall—Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho, y espero que su familia encuentre pronta resignación—

-Muchas gracias Profesora—

Astoria entro a la escena y se dedico a conversar con la Profesora McGonagall, mientras Kingsley se dirigía a Draco con tono pasivo.

-Siento mucho su pérdida señor Malfoy—

-Se lo agradezco Kingsley—

-La lectura del testamento se hará en presencia de todos los herederos, y esta dictado que lo haga yo personalmente—

-Está bien, usted pone día y hora—

-Hay una parte del testamente que está dictaminado, debe leerse, únicamente en su presencia, así que se hará en dos partes, la primera será en presencia de su madre y suya, la segunda será cuando usted lo determine—

-Como diga, se lo agradezco—Kingsley asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a ir junto a McGonagall…

"_Papá, papá, porqué tanto misterio, será que dejaste algún hijo ilegitimo por ahí, no me extrañaría"_ Pensó el joven Draco para sí mismo…La ceremonia siguió sin ninguna complicación, los presentes uno a uno se turnaron las guardias y fue de esa manera hasta que llegó la noche y dejó ver la constelación del emperador.

Entonces el cortejo fúnebre salió de la mansión directo al mausoleo que se encontraba en el ala sur de los terrenos del lugar, la viuda junto a su hijo, nuera y nieto encabezaban el cortejo, seguidos por el sarcófago y los presentes… El sarcófago era halado en una carroza por unicornios, el mausoleo era imponente y ostentoso.

Hacía tiempo que los Malfoy ni pisaban ese lugar, y Draco jamás había ido en realidad, ni siquiera por curiosidad… El mausoleo de la familia por instrucciones de Brutus Malfoy era una copia fiel del mausoleo de Halicarnaso, una de las maravillas del antiguo mundo, y al entrar en él una energía sobrecogedora se sentía en el aire, una dinastía y siglos de historia descansaban en ese lugar.

A pesar de ser un lugar frío y lúgubre una energía constante y envolvente se sentía ahí, cuando Draco entró comenzaba a leer los nombres que se encontraban en el lugar, divisó el tapiz de su familia, el tapiz mágico de los Malfoy, había siglos y siglos de genealogía, encontró su nombre y lo siguió de manera ascendente hasta llegar a su padre que estaba unido por un hilo de plata a su madre, así como el estaba unido con Astoria, pero se percato de un hilo dorado que lo unía a otra mujer…"Otra vez ella" pensó

Fue caminando dentro del lugar hasta toparse con la cripta de su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, después vio la de su abuela Altair Malfoy… y justo debajo de ellos vio ese nombre que tanto lo intrigaba desde hacía 3 días…

_"__Deneb Malfoy"_

_9 de Noviembre de 1954 -20 de Diciembre de 1970_

_Amada hija y hermana _

_"__Aquí reposan los restos de una criatura que fue bella sin vanidad, fuerte sin insolencia, valiente sin ferocidad, tuvo todas las virtudes del hombre y ninguno de sus defectos… Es por eso que fue expulsada de esta tierra al país de sus maravillas"_

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su madre eso era en definitiva… pero si su madre no las respondía iría directamente con la fuente, seguramente el retrato respondería tarde o temprano…

El rito fúnebre pasó y una cripta se abrió al lado de la de Deneb, el sarcófago de Lucius fue colocado dentro… Draco dirigió unas palabras a los presentes, que eran pocos en realidad, dado el hecho que la vida social de la familia era vaga y taciturna.

-Quiero agradecerles su presencia, el día de hoy la familia Malfoy se viste de tristeza, y esperamos que mi padre se encuentre en paz, esté donde esté, el día de hoy, el cielo ha recuperado una de sus estrellas más brillantes, y ahora mi padre se ha reunido con su familia, en esas constelaciones tan grandes y brillantes que de noche nos observan— Y para sus adentros el joven pensó… _"Padre en estos momentos es difícil describir e imaginar el dolor que nos embarga, ¿cómo dimensionar las cosas sin ti?, esa es la pregunta… será extraño no tener tu aroma por los pasillos… será extraño no tener tu presencia, tu cuerpo se ha ido, pero tu energía siempre estará con nosotros"_

Dicho esto las gaitas comenzaron a sonar, y se colocaron flores dentro de la cripta donde ahora estaba el sarcófago, Draco y Scorpius colocaron una orquídea dentro, antes de que la cripta se cerrase mágicamente… Entonces la inscripción de su padre apareció.

Lucius Malfoy

9 de Noviembre de 1954- 31 de Diciembre del 2013

Amado esposo, padre y hermano

"No es que yo fuera superior, es que los demás eran inferiores"

A Narcissa se le revolvieron las entrañas cuando vio aparecer las palabras, una simple frase en la tumba de su marido, le había recordado todos esos desaires, todas esas lagrimas, sin embargo no hizo ningún ademán, sabía perfectamente que en la tumba aparecía la voluntad del difunto… así que lo respeto, lo respetó hasta el ultimo instante.

Draco por otro lado se sorprendió bastante, por lo que a él respecta su padre jamás tuvo hermanos, ¿o si?, entonces rió un poco entre dientes al ver su epitafio _"No es que yo fuera superior, es que los demás eran inferiores"_, y pensó para sus adentros "Genio y figura hasta la sepultura, ¿no?"

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del mausoleo, todos daban sus palabras de condolencias, y Draco agradecía por toda la familia, ya que al parecer su madre estaba abstraída en sus propios debrayes mentales, poco a poco solo quedó el núcleo familiar….

Narcissa observaba fervientemente las tumbas una al lado de la otra, _"¿ya no hay lugar para mi querido?" _pensaba en sus adentros cuando Scorpius interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Escucho el claclk, claclk, claclk de tu cabecita hasta acá abuela—Narcissa se sorprendía como cada vez se parecía mas y mas a su abuelo, incluso en lo observador… se parecía en todo, claro, menos en lo del parcel, eso lo saco de _"Esa"._

Narcissa lo rodeo con sus brazos, lo estrecho un momento contra ella, el niño estaba a la altura de su estomago… a pesar de su edad era bastante alto, y él, que rara vez demostraba afecto, le correspondió el abrazo fervientemente, al que se unieron Draco y Astoria, Draco le susurro unas palabras al oído a su madre, y ella solo asentía la cabeza mientras la recargaba en el hombro de su hijo… Draco le beso la frente a su madre y su nuera le dedico un calido abrazo lleno de sinceridad.

-Me gustaría quedarme un rato aquí sola, necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, regresaré a la casa en un rato no te preocupes—era la primera vez que Narcissa lograba completar una oración en esos tres días

-Esta bien madre, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo manda un patronus y vendré enseguida—dijo Draco con un tono de voz paternalista.

-¿Ahora resulta que el bebe dragón le enseñará a la madre a soplar fuego?—Draco sonrió ante el comentario de su madre—Sigo siendo tu madre Draco, estaré bien, solo necesito pensar—no le gustaba que la subestimaran.

-Esta bien madre, Astoria, Scorpius y yo regresaremos a la mansión—"tengo que empezar a investigar" pensó el—madre cuando regreses me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo—

-Se de que quieres hablar y mi respuesta es no—dijo su madre con un dejo de desden y coraje en su voz.

-Está bien madre—respiro Draco un poco exasperado, no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

Narcissa volteó una vez más a la tumba de su marido y con voz demandante exigió—Déjenme sola—necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos, con sus recuerdos, para poder sacar ese coraje que tenía arraigado en ella desde hacía tanto tiempo… para dejarlo ir.

…..

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Draco dio un largo suspiro, si bien era cierto que su padre ya no tenía convivencia con la familia, también era cierto que en muchos aspectos el consideraba aun necesitar su guía…

-¿Papá?—Scorpius interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras el niño veía como su madre se retiraba a su alcoba, se acerco un poco mas a su padre—papá ¿Qué pasa con la gente que se muere?, ¿A dónde se van?... ¿voy a volver a ver a mi abuelito?—el niño hacia un puchero y se mordía un poco el labio inferior reteniendo las lagrimas, los Malfoy no lloraban, su abuelo se lo dijo cuando se callo de un unicornio que le había regalado en su quinto cumpleaños.

-Está bien si quieres llorar hoy, Scorpius, no te reprimiré—le dijo su padre con una mirada de consternación, jamás había visto así a su hijo… pero no, si no lloró en ese entonces no iba a comenzar hoy, el pequeño apechugo y respiro hondo inflando el pecho, queriendo mostrar su valentía.

-No me has respondido mi pregunta padre—exigió el niño con voz demandante, sin duda un rasgo familiar pensó para si mismo Draco.

-Los Malfoy, cuando morimos, regresamos al astro que dio nuestro nombre—

-Cuando yo muera regresare a la constelación del escorpión entonces—el niño lo dijo más como una aseveración que como pregunta.

-Aun estas muy pequeño para pensar en eso… ¿porqué mejor no vas a jugar con Nigel?—

-No, iré a ver el retrato de mi abuelo—

-Scorpius, creo que es muy apresurado pensar que ya tomó vida—

-Mi abuelo era el brujo más poderoso del mundo, claro que ya tomó vida—dijo el niño enfunfurruñado y se retiró por uno de los corredores de la mansión en dirección a la habitación de su abuelo. Lo que para él era obvio, para su padre era ilógico, pero en fin, no le quitaría la ilusión de su héroe, después de todo, durante un tiempo, también para él, Lucius fue el mago más poderoso del mundo.

….

Draco camino en círculos durante un tiempo en el Hall, no podía decidir si era una buena idea entrar en ese lugar que al final de cuentas no sentía como suyo; entonces recordó el librillo y la fotografía que había recogido días antes, metió la mano en su abrigo y la observó detenidamente-¿pero qué es esto?—dijo Draco en voz alta algo sorprendido, y su mente comenzó a volar, ¿Por qué su padre tenía una pintura de la joven en su despacho?, ¿Por qué su padre lucía tan feliz con ella?...al voltear la fotografía apreció la letra de su padre…

_"__Vuela esta canción para ti, la mas bella historia de amor que tuve y tendré, es una carta de amor que se lleva el viento pintado en mi voz, a ninguna parte a ningún buzón, no hay nada mas bello que lo que nunca he tenido, nada mas amado que lo que perdí… Perdóname, si, hoy busco en la arena esa luna llena que arañaba el mar. _

_Si alguna vez fui un ave de paso, si alguna vez fui sucio y vil, lo olvide para anidar allí en tus brazos, si alguna vez fui bello y fui bueno fue enredado en tu cuello y en tus senos, si alguna vez fui sabio en amores lo aprendí de tus labios cantores, si alguna vez ame, si algún día después de amarme, fue por tu amor._

_Tus recuerdos son cada día más dulces, el olvido solo se llevó la mitad, y tu sombra aun se acuesta en mi cama con la oscuridad, entre mi almohada y mi soledad… No hay nada mas bello que lo que nunca he tenido, nada más amargo que lo que perdí… Perdóname, si alguna vez ame, si algún día después de amarme, fue por tu amor._

_Octubre 1971"_

Habían tantas dudas, y la curiosidad terminó por ganar su partida, para resolver este enigma iría directo con la fuente

Desde que Draco tenía memoria su curiosidad lo había metido en grandes líos, como esa vez que sin querer había descubierto un tema muy interesante en la biblioteca de Howarts, en la sección prohibida, como olvidar la regañada de Snape, y los puntos que habían bajado a su casa por su culpa… Draco río entre dientes, tan solo tenía 12 años, y por naturaleza se metía en problemas….

Conforme iba bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo iba divisando esas puertas de ébano al final, de pronto una ilusión óptica tomo lugar en su mente, y parecía como si el pasillo se prolongara eternamente, se armó de valor y con paso firme caminó hasta la puerta… sin embargo el pasillo se alargaba más y más, haciendo imposible avanzar, al contrario, parecía retroceder…"No entiendo" dijo Draco avanzando un poco más, pareciera que la mansión se resistiera a que entrará a la puerta.

-Quizás aun no estés listo para enfrentar la verdad que te aguarda tras esa puerta Draco—

Entonces el volteó inhóspitamente y vio el retrato de su abuelo Abraxas, que por vez primera le hablaba.

-Eres tu quien no me deja entrar verdad—

-Lo siento—dijo el viejo con un dejo de amargura en la voz—algunas cosas son mejores dejarlas en el olvido—

-Abuelo yo necesito saber quién era esa mujer—Abraxas movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, desaprobando el morbo de su nieto.

-No lo que tú necesitas es saciar tu curiosidad, el morbo te carcome por dentro, y si vas con esa actitud lo único que pasará es que terminarás juzgando a tu padre—

-¿Cuándo me dejarás entrar?—

-Cuando no es la pregunta adecuada mi estimado nieto… mejor pregúntate a ti mismo… ¿Serás capaz de entender a tu padre?—

-Cuando lo entienda me dejarás entrevistarme con _"Ella"_—

-Quizás… pero te advierto, la única que lo entendió fue ella—


	4. Cap3 Un segundo legado

**Capitulo 3 Un segundo legado **

Eran las 3 de la tarde y una mujer alta de cabello ya cubierto por algunas canas, con ropas caras y un dejo de tristeza en esos ojos pardos que tanto la caracterizaban, entraba al ministerio de magia junto a su hijo, un hombre alto con su pelo rubio platinado, marca familiar, su porte y elegancia lo distinguían de entre las demás personas, claro, su padre le había enseñado bien a manejarse en publico.

Con paso firme y resonante caminaban, se dirigían a la oficina del primer ministro, Narcissa y Draco de vez en cuando eran detenidos por algún político hipócrita buscando su favor económico, les daban un discurso seguramente ya bien ensayado, "cuanto lo siento mi señora Malfoy", "una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico", y los más hipócritas decían "Nunca estuve de acuerdo en como se recluyó, siempre lo apoyamos en vida, ahora en su muerte lo apoyaremos a usted señora Malfoy"… Pero ella ya conocía a todos esos lamebotas, tenían el mejor olfato para el dinero, Lucius siempre se lo dijo, "seguramente van a intentar acercarse a ti, tu mándalos, muy pero muy lejos", ella sonreía diplomáticamente, y asentía, tardaron una hora, una bendita hora en poder llegar a la oficina de Kingsley, ya que desde hacía ya un mes que había pasado el funeral, y no habían hecho ninguna aparición en publico desde entonces.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina del primer ministro, este los esperaba con el testamento en su mesa, cuando vio entrar a la dama inmediatamente se puso de pie, saludo de mando al señor al lado de su madre y comenzó con la lectura del testamento.

-Muy bien, señor y señora Malfoy, les ruego que presenten sus varitas ante el testamento, de esta manera los reconocerá y se abrirá—

Acto seguido ambos presentaron sus varitas y el sello de cera mágica y las cuerdas plateadas alrededor del papiro desaparecieron.

_Yace aquí la última de mis voluntades, Yo Lucius Malfoy, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales delego mis bienes de la siguiente manera. _

g _En copropiedad del 50% para cada uno, es decir mi esposa Narcissa Malfoy, y Draco Lucius Malfoy, mi hijo, la mansión Malfoy, en toda la extensión de su terreno, huertos, invernaderos, caballerizas y desde luego el mausoleo. _

g _A mi hijo Draco, dejo en propiedad la extensión entera de mi biblioteca privada, se que la utilizara de la mejor manera, espero que ahí encuentres los consejos que jamás te pude dar. _

g _A mi esposa, le dejo en propiedad el anillo que una vez fuera de mi madre y con el cual la pedí en matrimonio, dado el hecho que esta en la bóveda en Gringots, mostrando este papel podrá apropiarse de el. _

g _A mi nieto Scorpius Malfoy, le dejo como legado el titulo de propiedad que adquirí sobre la constelación de escorpión el día que el nació. _

_En lo que respecta a las empresas, acciones, sociedades, cartas derecho, cartas poder, escrituras de propiedad sobre terrenos, departamentos, y algunos objetos históricos, la relación podrá ser encontrada en la ultima hoja adjunta a este testamento, se ha calculado que el monto exacto al que la fortuna se ha elevado es de $450, 000, 000, 000, 000. 00 (CUATROSCIENTOS CINCUENTA BILLONES DE GALEONES m/n) galeones._

g _A mi esposa le dejo la asociación civil que creamos en conjunto, "Una luz de esperanza para el mundo A.C.", se que ella tendrá el corazón y la entereza que requiere tal labor humanitaria; desde luego que cuando hablo de la asociación, también queda bajo su propiedad, para su total uso y disfrute todo el patrimonio que a esta respecta, es decir:_

_I.__Las casas cunas ubicadas en Londres, Viena, Praga, Berlín, Paris, Madrid, Milán y Atenas. _

_II.__Los orfanatos ubicados en Nueva Orleans EEUUA, En el Distrito Federal, México y el de Sao Paolo, Brasil. _

_III.__Los centros y hospital oncológico, ubicados en Londres, junto con toda su indumentaria medica, administrativa, tecnológica y mágica._

_IV.__La escuela para sensibilización "Una luz para el mundo", situada en Londres y Manchester, Inglaterra. _

_Por otro lado en cuanto a propiedades se refiere: _

_I.__Le dejo en propiedad el departamento en Nueva York de la quinta avenida. _

_II.__El pent house en Polanco en el DF, México. _

_III.__El titulo de propiedad de los locales del callejón Diagon, para que disponga de ellos, y pueda hacer uso y disfrute de ellos, claro hasta que los dispuestos contratos de arrendamiento terminen. (la ubicación se señala en un mapa, documento que adjunto con sus debidas copias legales)_

_IV.__La colección de arte que se encuentra en la bóveda 500 de la sucursal de Gringots en el callejón antes mencionado, cuya llave adjunto en sobre de papel cerrado por cera mágica la cual solo tu podrás abrir._

_V.__Nuestro retrato encantado que fue hecho el día de nuestra boda. _

g _A mi hijo Draco, dejo estipulado de la siguiente manera: _

_I.__65% de las acciones que están invertidas en la bolsa de valores en el magic world trade center, que si bien se trabaja con mera especulación bursátil, se que su juego será inteligente, lo enseñe bien. _

_II.__56% de las acciones de la refinería de petróleo Muggle, ubicada en Arabia Saudita._

_III.__33% de las acciones de la sucursal bancaria de Gringots en España. _

_IV.__22% de las acciones que se compraron en la casa de vinos Osborne, también en España. _

_V.__El total control administrativo (esta cláusula no tiene manera de ser impugnada ya que es una cláusula pétrea) y económico de los bienes de la familia Malfoy, para que disponga o no de ellos de la manera que mejor convenga para hacer crecer y no peligre el patrimonio de la familia Malfoy. _

_VI.__La bóveda 456 en la sucursal de Gringots del callejón Diagon; la llave se adjunta al documento en un sobre sellado con cera mágica, solo tu podrás abrirlo._

_VII.__La propiedad del departamento en los Jardines Eliseos en Paris, Francia. _

_VIII.__Mi colección de mancuernillas de oro blanco, se que te encantaban desde pequeño, y me parece justo que ahora seas tu el que las utilice, se encuentran en una bóveda mas pequeña que las anteriores, es la bóveda 301, también en la sucursal del banco antes mencionada, se adjunta la llave y las facturas endosadas a tu nombre de todas y cada una de los 750 pares de mancuernillas. _

g _En copropiedad, dejo la relación de algunas empresas, cuyos nombres, puede haya olvidado mencionar, de ser así, los bienes serán repartidos equitativamente entre cada miembro __consanguíneo__ de la familia. _

-¿Es todo?—pregunto Narcissa Malfoy con un poco de aburrimiento en los ojos—ya estaba al tanto de absolutamente todo señor ministro…¿Dónde firmo para recibir los títulos y demás cosas—

Kingsley ya sin aliento le indico el lugar en el que tenía que plasmar la firma con su varita, Narcissa obedientemente plasmo su firma, recibió tres sobres, uno grande con los títulos de propiedad y dos pequeños, en uno de ellos estaba la llave de la bóveda en Gringots, donde estaba la colección de arte, en el otro el titulo de propiedad del anillo. Los recibió y sin más por hacer dijo secamente:

-Draco, te espero en Malfoy Manor, iré a Gringots, a recoger mi anillo—

-Está bien madre, yo firmare y de una vez pondré en orden algunas cuestiones aquí en cuanto a los títulos de propiedad—

-Está bien cariño—

Cuando Narcissa Malfoy salió de la oficina, y Draco se aseguro de que estaba a una distancia prudente, reviró hacia el primer ministro.

-Tu padre te dejó un segundo legado—

Kingsley sacó una carta y una caja de madera, un antiguo baúl negro de piel y con empuñaduras de plata, justo como el que Draco utilizaba para ir a la escuela, le entregó la carta y Draco firmó el testamento, cuando hacía ademán de irse, el primer ministro lo detuvo.

-Tienes que leer la carta dentro de esta oficina para asegurarme que el testamento se haya cumplido al pie de la letra—

-Entiendo—

_29 de Octubre del 2013 Londres, Inglaterra. _

_Draco. _

_Alguna vez te dije que te ame desde el momento en que vi esos ojos plata abrirse y mirarme, una vez alguien me dijo que el amor no sirve de nada si se calla, hijo mío, no se ni como empezar, un estrecho abismal ha ido creciendo entre tu y yo… no te culpo, al final este viejo mortifago arriesgo el todo por el todo, y al arriesgar casi pierdo el amor mas puro y hermoso que tuve en esta vida, casi te pierdo. _

_Te preguntaras "¿Por qué tanta discreción en esto?", bueno Draco, este es un tema muy doloroso y sensible para tu madre… y para mi, bueno es un secreto que me lleve a mi tumba, y si decidí revelártelo de esta manera, es porque a pesar de mi vejez, sigo siendo un cobarde, no hubiese soportado tu mirada de escrutinio, o tu juicio._

_Lo que se te ha entregado en este baúl son mis diarios, los diarios de toda mi vida, los encontraras desde el momento en que tuve uso y razón de mi escritura, hasta el ultimo uso y razón que hice de ella; a la escritura, si me lo preguntas las palabras tienen una capacidad mágica, no necesitan de nada ni de nadie para impregnar de la mayor amargura o reparar el mayor de los daños._

_Te pido, si es que puedo pedirte algo mas… se valiente y sigue leyendo hasta las ultimas consecuencias, quizás así logremos entablar esa conexión que jamás pasó entre nosotros, alo mejor así puedas entender la trastornada mente de tu padre… Tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas llegar a verme como lo que fui, un hombre, errado, si, pero hombre, humano y con equivocaciones al fin de las cuentas… Y vez, solo admito mis errores después de muerto, pero te ruego, perdona a este viejo, que lo único que hizo, fue tratar de buscar lo mejor._

_Te amo y me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo Mio._

_Lucius Malfoy "_

-Lo he leído todo ministro—dijo Draco, y sintió como si de pronto retrocediera a su época en Howarts cuando hacia sus deberes

El ministro asintió con la cabeza y le entrego 5 sobres cerrados, uno con las escrituras y títulos de propiedad de los inmuebles, otro sobre con los títulos y acciones de las empresas que le habían delegado, dos más con las llaves de las susodichas bóvedas de Gringots, y desde luego la carta que acababa de leer con la llave del baúl.

…..

Cuando Draco llegó a la mansión pudo divisar en la sala de te a su madre y a su esposa con el pequeño Scorpius leyendo un poco, así que decidió pasar directamente a su estudio, que estaba en el ala este de la mansión, cuando llegó con el baúl al lugar se desplomo sobre el sofá en la pequeña salita de estar que tenía en el lugar, y su voz como un murmullo.

-Yo también te amo padre—


	5. Cap4 Lugares Fantasmas

**Capitulo 4 Lugares Fantasma**

_"__Hoy la tarde está muy mal,_

_No ha salido el sol, _

_Y me sobra mucho espacio _

_Aquí en donde estoy_

_Son lugares que me _

_Duele volver a visitar_

_Los rodean los fantasmas _

_De mi soledad _

_No te has ido _

_Estas conmigo_

_En mi vives _

_Me persigues_

_He cambiado de ciudad_

_Pero no ha funcionado_

_Veo que no existe _

_Un lugar que no hayas tocado_

_Soy el sitio ideal _

_De tus apariciones_

_Cada objeto con tu voz_

_Repite invocaciones" _

Cuando Draco abrió el baúl con la llave que le dieron, fue bastante bizarro, se encontró muchísimas fotos de su padre con esa mujer. Una en particular le llamó la atención, eran sus abuelos y los dos pequeños, no aparentaban mas d años, los dos tomados de las manos, vestidos de la misma manera con sus trajecitos sastre, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido para él.

Encontró un sobre con una nota, con su tacto, este se abrió dejándole ver su interior.

_"__Te recomiendo que inicies con el que tiene la fecha de 1962, si bien es cierto que aun era un crío, a partir de ese momento comenzó a gestarse todo" _

Draco buscó dentro del baúl, y poco a poco comenzó a sortear entre libretas, frasquillos con recuerdos—tendré que comprar un pensadero—pensó para sus adentros, fotografías, y dio con un mechón rubio platino—seguramente de ella—y encontró la libretita con la fecha requerida… y con el cuadernillo, encontró un frasco con un recuerdo inerte flotando dentro de éste—la memoria de este frasco tendrá que esperar—se arremolino en el sofá y colocó un almohadón detrás de su cabeza, se colocó en una posición cómoda y comenzó a dar lectura…

_9 de Noviembre de 1962 _

_Hoy es un día muy especial… Deneb me prometió que me regalaría algo, y estoy ansioso por saber que es._

_Mamá dice que el cariño que siento por Deneb es natural, y que ella y yo algún día seremos como mis padres, y estaremos unidos siempre; la idea no me molesta para nada, a fin de cuentas es como si ella y yo fuéramos uno solo. _

_Cuando le pregunto a mi madre si esta bien querer a mi hermana como la quiero, ella me dice que es de lo más normal, ella me dijo que papá antes fue su primo hermano, y que en familias como las nuestras, se usan los matrimonios para mantener la pureza de la sangre. _

_Pureza… pues ni que fuera agua para tomar, hasta ahora no he logrado comprender porque los sangre sucia no tienen derecho a estudiar con nosotros de la misma manera, claro, según papá… Yo creo que es miedo, un terrible y azorado miedo, al fin de cuentas ellos son más que nosotros… Deneb dice que es porque a los grandes les gusta el mundo mágico como es ahora, y que si dejan entrar a los hijos de muggles a nuestro mundo, las cosas de ellos también entrarán, sus avances tecnológicos, literatura, y otras cosas, y nuestras tradiciones se perderían… a mi se me hace que es menos complicado que eso. En los ojos de los grandes veo codicia, avaricia, deseo y hambre, de que cosa, eso si, ni la menor idea, pero las cosas según yo, son mas bien, menos pintadas al derecho y mas al tono de que quieren … quieren seguir en donde están, hasta arriba en la pirámide, como los depredadores, a una bestia no le gustaría que su presa se convirtiera de pronto en su igual, sería mas difícil de cazar…_

_Hoy ella y yo cumplimos ocho años, ocho años de travesuras, aunque mi padre dice que mi hermana es rara… con su tono feo le grita "No te sirve de nada hacerte la valiente niña, tu no estas destinada a ser una Gryffindor, tu serás una serpiente, como todos". Y es que ella siempre ha sido la valiente de los dos, la mas fuerte… y no me da pena admitirlo, si ella me cuida a mi ¿y qué?... _

_Como la otra noche, tuve una pesadilla terrible con aves de rapiña, pero de alguna manera siempre sabemos si algo nos pasa… ella entro a horcajadas a mi habitación se metió en mi cama y me abrazó, me abrazó toda la noche, y fue en ese momento que descubrí lo que es sentirse feliz. _

Draco cerró el libro abruptamente, no entendía un carajo, su padre tuvo una hermana, y no solamente esto, era su gemela, SU GEMELA, carajo… se revolvió el pelo con la mano, su mirada estaba un poco abstraída, es decir, como se podía fomentar semejante abominación de parte de sus abuelos, pero si eran hermanos… Pero no era la primera vez que escuchaba del caso de la endogamia en las familias de sangre pura, al contrario, entre mas concentrado el linaje mejor, mayor poder, pero era raro que nacieran bien del todo; un claro ejemplo son los Black y su vera de locura y esquizofrenia, sin embargo ninguno de estos síntomas se presentaron en su padre, al contrario pudo observar, que, para un niño de 8 años hablaba y escribía como uno de 13, sin embargo eso tampoco lo extrañaba, ya que era conciente de la educación que llevaban los Malfoy desde muy temprana edad.

Seguir leyendo era algo necesario en ese momento, el gancho se había lanzado y la presa picó, justo como Lucius quería, ahora tenía la absoluta atención de su hijo, y su mente bien en blanco para captar lo que el quería, el mensaje de su vida.

_30 de Noviembre de 1962 _

_Hoy me pelee con mi amigo Rodolphus, pero es que, ¿qué le pasa?, mira que intentar darle un beso a mi Deneb, jamás había luchado al estilo muggle, pero me quedó claro que una combinación de coraje, odio, ira y un buen de adrenalina, hacen su trabajo… mi madre me regaño por dos horas y me pegaron con una vara en las manos por lo que había hecho, no me importa nada de eso… lo único que me importa es la reacción de ella, como después de escuchar que me golpearon corrió y me abrazo, es tan dulce… es mi mejor amiga y es mi mejor diamante, me besó las manos durante un rato, hasta que se me pasará el dolor, pero no llore, "Los Malfoy no lloran" fue lo que dijo mi padre cuando terminó conmigo…"Que esto te sirva de lección muchacho… aprende a controlar tus emociones, que no te dominen", pero eso yo ya lo se hacer bien, el problema es cuando se trata de ella, cuando siento que puedo perderla, que puedo perder a mi mejor amiga, a mi compañera de juegos y travesuras, me acobardo, me siento pequeño… porque ella, solo ella me hace grande. _

Esas palabras contundentes le habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su pensamiento, _"solo ella me hace grande"_, para Draco era impresionante y a su vez muy interesante este proceso posesivo que su padre iba sufriendo con su hermana, era como una especie de dulce, y al mismo tiempo una droga necesaria, sin embargo dentro de la inocencia de un niño, este tipo de cosas aun no se divisan, para el pequeño Lucius ella era simplemente su todo.

La curiosidad de indagar en el pensamiento de Lucius el niño, el hombre, era muy tentadora, por fin sería capaz de conocer a su padre más allá del Aristócrata que era, mas allá del hombre influyente y temible, podría ver al humano detrás de la careta.

_25 de Diciembre de 1962 _

_En una ocasión intenté entender porqué los grandes cuando son pareja, se besan en los labios, me han dicho que es un medio para demostrar el cariño, pero, los besos que mis padres se dan, cuando ellos piensan que nadie los ve son diferentes, demuestran una necesidad apremiante, como si tuvieras mucha sed y no pudieras despegar tus labios del agua, porque necesitas saciar esa sed a como de lugar. _

_Ahora entiendo, es de lo más normal, que sea anormalmente inexplicable, porque a final de cuentas, es algo que sientes, no puedes definir algo que siente; quiero saber que se siente besar a mi Deneb, sus labios siempre están tan rojos como el carmín, se ven como un dulce para morder y saborear, como si fueran vida, así se ven, llenos de vida, tan rojos como las fresas que tanto le gusta comer. _

_La mañana de navidad nos llegaron muchos regalos, pero a mi lo que mas me gustó, fue el primer par de mancuernillas que mi padre me regalo, son pequeñas, de oro blanco y con una esmeralda en el centro, son muy Lucius, bueno así lo dijo ella. _

_A Deneb, le regalaron una gargantilla hermosa, con un relicario, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, y al abrirlo, se ve una fotografía de los dos juntos, y así será siempre, porque estaremos juntos para siempre, ella es mía, y yo, soy suyo, así de simple, me pertenece, porque su alma, es mi alma. _

_Hoy, mi padre nos reveló, que estamos destinados para grandes cosas, pero principalmente… "Ustedes dos serán esposos", las palabras de mi padre retumban en mi cabeza, seremos esposos, algún día, algún día ella… ella compartirá mi cama todas las noches como mi madre con mi padre, algún día, ella me tendrá que besar. _

Guardó el pequeño librito, Draco ya entendía el tipo de relación que surgía entre estos pequeños… durante unas cuantas horas se dedicó a ordenar los libros de manera cronológica, al igual que los frasquillos… salió del estudió y salió al comedor, era hora de cenar.

Durante la cena, no dijo gran cosa, de pronto su mente volaba, "_algún día ella me tendrá que besar"_, ¿cómo era posible que desde tan temprana edad ese tipo de instintos tan sexuales se despertaran en él?, pero es que el problema aquí es el siguiente: no estamos hablando de cualquier ser humano, Lucius Malfoy, siempre fue adelantado, incluso para morir.

….

Cuando terminaron la cena cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos aposentos, excepto Draco, el quería seguir leyendo, pero quería pasar a una parte interesante.

Decidió brincarse unos años, al final de cuentas, podía ver mas en los recuerdos, ver la entrada de su padre a Howarts, sería muy interesante.

Cuando llegó al estudio, tomó un pequeño librito entre sus manos, con el titulo de 1965… Se sentó en el sofá, una vez más busco una posición cómoda, habiéndolo hecho, lo abrió, tomó un respiro profundo, y poco a poco, comenzó a leer.

_1 de Septiembre de 1965 _

_Ahora entiendo el porque dicen que Howarts, es un lugar como ningún otro, se percibe la magia desde cualquier rincón , cuando pasamos por el gran lago Deneb se asustó mucho al ver al calamar gigante, tanto que me abrazó, me abrazó fuerte y pude sentir voluptuosidades en su cuerpo de niña, está comenzando a formarse… Y pensar que todo su ser será únicamente mío para disfrutar. _

_Cuando llegamos a las puertas del gran comedor pude percibir a varios de nuestros amigos esperando en la entrada, los Lestreang, Goyle, Crabbe, Mourant, McNair y Nott, los Greengrass, y desde luego Zabinni, todos listos y decididos para entrar a la casa que por derecho y estirpe es la nuestra. _

_Grandes estatuas de soldados y guerreros enmarcaban todo el muro dónde se encuentran las puertas del Gran Comedor, fue hermoso entrar por primera vez al castillo y poder apreciar la belleza arquitectónica, todo el lugar es caprichoso, igual de caprichoso que la magia. _

_La ceremonia pasó sin mayor preámbulo, hasta que llegaron a Deneb. Todos estábamos sentados, juntos en nuestra mesa, hasta que el sombrero llegó a ella, y no entiendo en realidad lo que el sombrero le dijo, pues el sombrero habla solo para ti… _

_Cuando me lo iban a colocar a mi, ni siquiera fue necesario acomodarlo en mi cabeza, antes de que éste la tocará gritó—Slytherin—la mesa me ovaciono, pero cuando llego a mi Deneb, todo fue distinto… Ella, una Leona, a pesar de su talento para hablar con las serpientes, no tiene el menor de los sentidos… no me quiero ni imaginar lo que sucederá con mi padre cuando se enteré, seguramente mandará una carta al director, debe de haber un error, ella no puede ser una leona, pero si somos enemigos naturales, las serpientes y los leones no se llevan bien, entonces porqué, porqué siento esto por ella, si se supone somos tan diferentes, y es que es la primera vez que noto nuestras diferencias. _

_Claro, si ella es valiente, hermosa y calida… pero ¿Cómo no lo noté?, ella siempre ha sido una Gryffindor, a pesar de su talento, a pesar de hablar parcel, ella siempre ha sido noble, con un sentido del honor tan alto, tan distinta… mi padre va a arder en cólera, no quiero imaginarme lo que le dirá…_

_¿Seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto?... ¿seguirá todo igual entre nosotros después de esto?, ¿la voy a perder?... No, eso jamás, el vínculo que nos une es más fuerte que las diferencias que poseemos, y si no lo es, me asegurare que lo recuerde. _

Cuando Draco terminó de leer todo esto, se impresionó de saber que había una leona en la familia, es decir, la casa de los Malfoy no estaba llena de serpientes como el pensaba.

-Mañana mismo tengo que ir a comprar ese pensadero—tenía demasiado interés en ver el tipo de interacción entre ellos, y mas que nada ser conciente de la personalidad de ella.

Como bien lo habíamos notado antes, Draco es un hombre de dualidades y contradicciones, pero esto era mas fuerte que él, impresionantemente, no lo perturbaba tanto el hecho del lazo consanguíneo, lo que en lo estaba turbando era el hecho de explorar a su padre de esa manera.

Sería morbo, no… no lo es del todo, descubrir que al final Lucius tenía la capacidad de perderse por una mujer, como él, como cualquier hombre le daba la calidad humana y el potencial de hombre que él siempre quiso ver en su padre, entonces un factor importante tomó lugar en su mente…. — ¿Y en qué momento mi madre llegó a tomar parte en ésta historia? —

Si bien es cierto que poco a poco se estaba imaginando el contexto histórico del mundo mágico en ese entonces, sabía perfectamente que su madre era un año menor que su padre, entonces ella aún no llegaba a formar parte de su vida… y si su madre lo sabía, es decir sabía de la existencia de _Deneb _ esto quiere decir, que cuando ella se casó con él, la hermana de su padre ya había fallecido, y ella era conciente de la falta de amor de Lucius hacia ella….

-Ahora todo esta mas claro, por eso mi madre no quiso hablar al respecto, por eso mi padre hizo lo del segundo legado, mi madre no quiere que sepa quien es ella… quiere que su memoria quede enterrada con mi padre—

**A/N Lo que pretendo con éste capítulo, es ilustrar poco a poco como era la relación entre Lucius y Deneb, para que de ésta manera puedan entender poco a poco, como ese amor porhibido se forjo en Lucius. Espero estar logrando desarrollar un tema tan complicado como lo es el insesto, sin darle un tinte taaaan prohibido.**


End file.
